


炉心融解

by Titim



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titim/pseuds/Titim
Summary: post ep06/ep19/ep25的三则





	炉心融解

00

 

猿投山缓慢地把自己推进去，拉长挤开紧闭的甬道的满足感。身下的人把头埋在枕头里，颈后和耳背露出的皮肤暴露他的本心。猿投山凑到对方耳边，说你像个处子一样，明明已经做过那么多次了。  
“闭嘴。”  
但是我很喜欢。  
内部的柔软接纳他，从四面拥抱他。猿投山在面前后背的细腻肌理上留下亲吻，连根拔出，然后一送到底。犬牟田从喉咙里发出声音，猿投山一反常态地用名字叫他，催促他从枕头里露出嘴唇，让他献上亲吻。犬牟田侧过头，睁开一只眼睛。  
床脚在晃，头顶的吊灯在晃，像是地震了，像是天都要震落下来。天上没有星星。

后来犬牟田只能发出猫叫一样的微弱声音，他又困又累，但下面还紧紧含着猿投山胀大的东西，手臂缠绕男人脖颈。猿投山舔他的耳廓，把他抱起来让他趴在自己肩头，犬牟田哼了一声，说快点。猿投山也知道他快到极限，再不适可而止恐怕明早醒来就要乐极生悲，用力把怀里的细瘦身体按向自己胸膛，加速几下释放出来。  
犬牟田咬住他肩膀和脖子连接处的皮肤，在混沌里痛感不算清明。他颤抖了很久，几乎射不出什么东西。猿投山抚摸他的后背，说好了、好了，你累了，亲他的脸颊。这种时刻也知道怎样做个温柔的恋人。  
犬牟田仍然靠在猿投山身上，借着力气让身体里的东西滑出来，尽管用了套子还是带出湿漉漉的一片泥泞。猿投山是不是在看已经不重要了。猿投山说的没错，他们从高中开始，已经做过那么多次了。

 

01

 

他曾经被按在学生会猿投山的沙发上，身体被弯折到一个夸张的角度，亲眼看着男人的粗壮从自己身体里进出。那时候的猿投山是个自大又臭屁的家伙，整个运动部有一百个女孩子和至少二十个男孩子喜欢他，但是猿投山把自己勃起的阴茎塞到他手里，自己空余出双手，从紧闭的襟口开始把他的极制服一拉到底，三两下便从身上褪下去。他在耳边要求犬牟田专心为他服务，咬字很潦草，回想起来是少年人的某种虚张声势。  
他们不是为了这个才并肩站在鬼龙院皋月身后的。但和猿投山面对面的时候，有什么犬牟田没法拒绝的东西。猿投山和缠流子二次对战之后，他们又在同一只沙发上做爱。犬牟田把手探到自己的身后，在猿投山面前缓慢打开自己的身体。其实他不用眼睛也是看得到的，不过此时他愿意付出一点耐心换取眼前的风景。犬牟田实际上也知道，他拉着猿投山的一只手，说帮我一下。猿投山带着他的手指一起向内部探索，在他发出无法抑制的声音的时候亲吻他滚动的喉结。  
猿投山在他体内释放出来的时候在他耳边说喜欢。他刚刚高潮过，身体还是绵软的，结果又止不住颤抖起来。猿投山这时候表现出十足的求生欲，笑的时候咬着嘴唇，但还是被一个爆栗打在头顶。  
最后犬牟田也笑，因为他意识到自己将会得到一些实际的好处。如果猿投山还像之前那样不安，那么遭殃的只可能是他自己。

 

02

 

到达大阪之后一直在下雨。和猿投山睡在一张床上的时候，犬牟田咬紧牙关，努力压抑自己的声音。Nudist Beach秘密基地由储藏间改装的狭小卧房墙壁很薄，过道上的脚步声可以清晰地传入耳廓。猿投山显然不是因为简陋的隔音条件就会缄口不言的类型，自然也不想要犬牟田这样做。他用手指撬开犬牟田的唇齿，找到他的敏感点用力顶弄。  
犬牟田蜷缩着身体，顾不上眼泪溢出眼眶、津液顺着嘴角滑落。猿投山亲吻他的后颈，另一只手探向他渴望抚慰的身前，嘴里说着好了好了，身体却做着完全相反的事。犬牟田从嗓子里发出难耐的声音，然后对着还在口腔内作乱的手指用力一咬牙，终于收到了成效。  
猿投山看着自己被咬出一圈齿痕的手指，说你是狗吗，被犬牟田瞪了一眼，结果他哈哈大笑：“是哦，你真的是。”  
犬牟田还想说什么，被猿投山接下来的动作打断，只能皱着眉发出哀鸣。猿投山又笑，说我以为你不想被听到。犬牟田说闭嘴、烦死了，猿投山从善如流地说了解，用手捂住犬牟田的嘴唇，说“这样吧，这样应该不会被听到”。  
其实犬牟田想要的也不是这样，但他没办法告诉猿投山，又或者猿投山实际上都明白。他舔吻着犬牟田肩颈处的皮肤，握着犬牟田下身的手加快速度。高潮即将来临的时候犬牟田想要和他亲吻，却没法发出声音，猿投山把自己拔出来，带着他翻过身正面面对他。他的唇舌带了一股力道，让犬牟田感到窒息，他把手指插进猿投山的发尾，猿投山咬着他的嘴唇，说我也要到了。  
犬牟田感觉到唇边的刺痛，大概是被咬破了。血液的味道并不甘美。

他后来醒过来的时候天开始泛白。猿投山不在床上，房间里不远处哪里窸窸窣窣。他艰难地把自己撑起来，猿投山走过来抱了抱他，让他再睡一会。他已经穿上了伤痕累累的极制服，要往北关东进发。犬牟田用手按了按他的脑袋，说我去控制室。猿投山愣了一下，说好，情报拜托了。  
犬牟田笑，语带讥讽地说刚刚可没见你这么客气。他还有点睁不开眼睛，猿投山帮他把Nudist Beach的装备穿戴整齐，用衣领遮挡肩颈处细碎的吻痕。看来看去也觉得不满，意欲在胸口惹眼处再补上一颗，可惜在策划阶段就被看破意图锤爆了猴头，胎死腹中。

 

03

 

没过多久之后猿投山终于可以放下包袱，为所欲为。本能字是他们的山峰，也是堡垒，最后立领制服和水手服一起化为大海里的泡沫。船抵达岸边，和皐月、蛇崩和蟇郡分开之后他们找了一间房间。在酒店电梯间，猿投山抱着手臂，脚掌拍着地板，犬牟田刚想出声嘲讽，就被沉不住气的家伙拽着手腕冲向楼梯。  
猿投山把犬牟田按在房间门上，把总是飞舞在键盘上的双手剪在身后，格外缓慢地折磨他。犬牟田想，大概是因为他在上楼梯的时候说了一句“分手炮”。猿投山像个得不到玩具的孩子，要和玩具分开的孩子，扔掉了玩具的孩子。他用一只手就可以控制住犬牟田的两只手腕，但他也没有用空闲的手触碰他，更不用说捧着他的脸颊让他们嘴唇相碰。  
在犬牟田的双腿快要没办法继续支撑的时候，他终于被抱到床上。猿投山半跪在他两腿之间，抬起他的下身再一次把自己埋进去。犬牟田抬起一只手臂搭在眼睛上，猿投山说：“为什么哭？”  
“啊？”我没有，他准备开口，但猿投山拉开他的手，用手抹掉了他脸上的泪水。犬牟田推开他，用手臂蹭了自己的脸一把，叫他别停下动作。猿投山依言将自己继续送入甬道的深处，犬牟田身体里面和一直以来一样炙热柔软，缠绵攀附，尽管它的主人此时正努力不和他产生目光接触，寄望滚出眼眶的液体能接触到空气就消失为灰烬。  
猿投山弯下身凑近他，亲了亲他红肿的眼睑。“其实你不想和我分开？”  
犬牟田无法把自己嘴里发出的声音组织成有意义的句子。猿投山好像认定这就是肯定的答案，他把犬牟田抱起来，扶着他的腰让他在自己的坚挺上坐下来，问他“那为什么要那样说”。自然是得不到答案的。

之后犬牟田把自己埋在被子里，猿投山打开窗帘，眺望曾经矗立着岛屿的海面。还好他不是伤春悲秋的男人，不太在意“记忆里最初的样子”。犬牟田把头探出来，说现在你可以把衣服穿好了。猿投山见他醒着，兴致勃勃地问要不要再来一次。  
犬牟田叹了口气。他没戴回眼镜，浅蓝色的睫毛随着双眼的动作上下跳动。“你不急着回北关东？”  
“嗯？”猿投山发出疑惑的声音，犬牟田抱着手臂看他一眼，翻身下床准备整理东西，结果被猿投山突然爆出的大笑吓了一跳。猿投山笑得在房间里上蹿下跳，犬牟田回头丢了一个闪着寒光的眼刀给他。  
“抱歉抱歉，”猿投山认错从善如流，同时迅速把犬牟田已经穿回去的衣物脱掉，手毫不客气地伸向对方下身。  
“就只是难以置信而已。原来情报部长的犬牟田同学也会有不安的时候。”


End file.
